


I've just one wish on this Christmas eve.  I wish I were with you

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas fic, Gen, Happy, Love, M/M, Reunion, s9 whaddup it could happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: Ian has been down about his decision to leave Mickey at the boarder and now that the one year anniversary of it is starting to come up he can't stop thinking about it. Even if that ruins his Christmas spirit.





	I've just one wish on this Christmas eve.  I wish I were with you

**Author's Note:**

> im so so sorry this was going to be so much longer (and better) and was going to go in depth of fiona and lip finding mickey and stuff but Christmas time just got so busy and i'm literally up on christmas eve (the clock about to strike 12 for christmas day) just finishing the christmas part so you guys can at least have that
> 
>  
> 
> I still might continue if I see fit
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY REGARDLESS
> 
> THANK YOU  
> AND 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS

**_December 15th_ **

“Look I know you’re tired of hearing this but I just… I’m not in the Christmas mood. It’s been a year and ...I should’ve gone with him Lip!” 

 

“Look Ian…”

  
“No, I know what you’re going to say. It would’ve been a mistake. He would’ve whatever ‘set a match to you life’ or some crap Fiona gave me but you don’t know what this is like. I shouldn’t have left him there.”

 

“I get it,” Lip says. 

 

And Ian doesn’t believe him but he sees his genuine eyes and he really does seem like he feels for him. 

 

“You do?”

 

Lip nods and puts his arm behind Ian in comfort. He doesn’t offer some shitty ass advice to “find someone new” or that the “good thing about falling for Mickey Milkovich is you could always find someone better.” Because Lip knows and he’s seen now there is no one better. So he just stays silent and walks with Ian.

 

“I know you’re probably tired of hearing about this,” Ian almost laughs. It hadn’t been the first time he went on an emotional spiel about Mickey or how he shouldn’t have left him in Mexico alone. One time Lip was almost sure he caught Ian before he was about to hitch a ride all the way down there. 

 

“Maybe some day,” Lip offers up. “I’ll all work out.”

 

Ian scoffs but doesn’t say anything more as they walk home. 

 

**_10 Days later: Christmas Morning_ **

Ian sits around dozens of “gifts” his siblings seemed to rile together to get him and though he’s appreciative he’d trade everything he has to get the one thing he wants. 

 

Ian gives a soft smile when he puts the last gift in his pile. “Thanks guys this was...really great. I uh…” God how does he say this without sounding like a complete asshole. He clears his throat. “I really do appreciate this...trying to get my mind off of…” He clears his throat again. “I just think maybe I want to be alone for a little bit.” 

 

His siblings look at him saddened for him as he starts to get up.

 

“Wait!” Fiona stops him. “We have on more gift.”

 

Ian sighs and shakes his head. 

 

“You guys have done enough it’s really-”

 

“No trust us.” Fiona motions Ian to sit back down as Lip turns to hide his knowing grin. The rest of the gang seems to be out of the loop but Ian playfully rolls his eyes and sits back down. 

 

“Okay no close your eyes.” Fiona instructs. 

 

“What?”

 

“Close your eyes.” 

 

“Fiona I’m not 5 just hand me the gift”

 

“Will you just close your fuckin eyes?” She says with light attitue.

 

“Alright alright.” Ian says shutting his eyes. 

 

“They closed?” 

 

“Yes they're closed!” 

 

“Okay just to make sure…” she says as someone walks over and covers his face with a cloth. 

 

“Jesus do you really need to?”

 

“Yes.” he feels the cloth tie behind him. “Okay I’ll tell you when you can take it off” 

 

Ian nods. He waits a few minutes and hears a lot of russleing and the movement of several feet. Hears a few doors open and close possibly to throw him off. 

 

There’s whispers though he can make out mostly from Fiona and Lip. Then a gasp. Then someone telling the gasp-er to shut up.

 

Ian shakes his head. “Wow gee, Mom. I’m ready for my new bike.” Ian says sarcastically though he swears if that's what he did they really did do way too much. 

 

“Oh trust me this aint no-” Carl starts to say before he’s hushed. 

 

“Okay.” Fiona says, sounding a little nervous or giddy. “You can um...you can take your blind fold off.” 

 

“Yes ma’am” Ian laughs and starts undoing the tight knot. He looks in front of him and everything is how he left it. “Uhh guys what the f-”

 

He looks up at Fiona and she’s looking behind him towards the door. “Come on,” She says softly in her big sister voice. 

 

Ian laughs. “What is it?” He starts to turn around. “A pup-” He’s not able to get puppy out as he turns fully to where Fiona is looking. 

 

And there he sees him. Not a puppy but surely looking like one. His beanie covers his dark hair but Ian knows it’s there. Mexico didn’t tan him much or at all. He still hasn’t looked up and Ian can’t get words out of his mouth. 

 

“Maybe we should have placed them in front of each other” one of Ian's siblings whisper but he's not paying attention the only thing in his focus is the man in the far corner of the room. 

 

He finally remembers he has legs to move and ,though Mickey still hasn't moved an inch, Ian gets up and walks slowly over to him, his legs avoiding the other gifts in the ground. 

 

“Is it really you?” he asks softly, his hands hovering by Mickey still afraid to touch him in case it was an illusion. 

 

Mickey looks up finally, his eyes not like Ian was used to. The color is the same but the feeling behind it was different. They felt vulnerable, scared. 

 

“Can I touch you?” Ian asks, still unsure Mickey wouldn't disappear beneath him. 

 

Mickey nods slightly and Ian moves closer to him. His hand grazes across Mickeys skin, cool to the touch but definitely there. Mickey looks down again but when Ian traces his fingers down Mickeys jawline he lifts his chin back up with his thumb. 

 

“You're real. You're really here and you're…”

Mickey nods again this time with a slightly smile. 

 

Ian moves his face closer to Mickey, his lips parting and closing apprehensively before his lips make contact. The kiss is soft and sweet but full of emotion. Both part overcome with emotion when their lips leave the others’. 

 

Ian grabs Mickey after and pulls him in close to him. Mickeys head laying softly in the crease if Ian's neck. They breathe each other's scent in and it felt like home again for the first time in a long time to both. 

 

Ian is the first to let go, but not because he wants to. He looks at Mickey still not able to belive what’s in front of him. Mickey takes off his hat, figuring their reunion went smoothly staying was an option, and Ian decides to run his hands through Mickey’s hair, smoothing it back to fully see Mickey’s face. The man in front of him is just as beautiful as the day he left, if not more. Though the scar by his eye is new. His hair is a bit longer but still nicely tamed. 

 

Ian decides now is the right time to say it without any “but’s” without any “i don’t know what that means’”. Because he knows what it means and there are no “if ands or but’s” 

 

“I love you,” Ian says and he watches Mickey light up where there isn’t anything said after just simple. “I love you.”

 

“I love you,” Ian repeats. Just to say it again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I never should’ve left-” 

 

Mickey finally opens his mouth to speak. He shushs Ian and says “We don’t need to talk about that right now lets just enjoy this.” 

 

Ian smiles with a trace of remorse but takes Mickey’s words. He grabs Mickey’s hand and pulls him behind him as he makes his way to the Gallagher’s couch. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m not a bike” Mickey jokes causing Ian to crack up. “Or a puppy.” 

 

Ian laughs more “Yeah,” He looks back at Fiona “Umm can I have a trade?” 

 

Fiona gives him an “are you fucking kidding me” look and then cracks a wide smile. 

 

“Fuckin asshole,” Mickey laughs. 

 

After a few drinks of some eggnog and hot chocolate, a few more presents to open, and lots of laughter Ian decides it’s best now to get it out before he lets himself get too comfortable and happy. 

 

“How long?” he asks Mickey when they’re able to get out words only they can hear. 

 

“Hmm?” Mickey asks finishing his conversation with one of the kids that was showing him their new gadget they got.

 

“How long do you have here?” 

 

Mickey thinks for a moment.

 

“Well I guess I should check in at home eventually. See if my brothers set it on fire while I was gone or not. See how they’re doing with the bills. Maybe give Mandy a call.” 

Ian sighs not finding amusement in MIckey’s lightness, least not right now. He just wanted to know when he’d have to say goodbye to him again. (or secretly take off with him).

 

“You know what I mean,” Ian starts trying not to tear up at the possibility of parting again. “When do you have to go back to Mexico?”

 

Mickey smiles at him then and Ian doesn’t understand. “I don’t.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Ian asks. 

 

“I’m free.” Mickey says. He looks behind Ian at Fiona and Lip who all share a knowing glance. 

 

“How?” Ian asks after looking back knowing they all knew. This was his present after all. 

 

“I’ll tell you later,” Mickey answers back, winking at Ian before he grabs his drink and gets up to get a refill.

 

Ian looks at Mickey then, not believing this day or the blessing it gave him. He had Mickey back, safely and legally, and though he’s not sure how he knows his brother and sister had something to do with it. He doesn’t get why the change of heart but he’s forever grateful. 


End file.
